Walk behind lawn mowers have been around for a long time. However, the general design of the walk behind lawn mower has not changed much since they were first introduced. More specifically, most gasoline powered walk behind mowers have the same general design. An engine is placed on a platform having four wheels, with a rotating blade attached to the engine. The mower includes an extension for pushing the mower. Typically, the engine is left uncovered and susceptible to the elements. As such, the lawn mower is usually stored inside a building or with a cover. However, most covers on the market can only be used while storing the lawn mower.
A lawn mower cover that can be implemented while using the mower and that provides protection from the elements is needed.